Who wants to play, the lovers game?
by YukiHataharu
Summary: When Multi Millionaire Seto Kaiba comes across an unconscious Joey wheeler, he thought he'd would do the world favor and pick up his mutt from the streets. when Joey seems to have a case of amnesia, a dirty thought comes into Seto’s mind.
1. Memories

**When multi millionaire Seto Kaiba comes across an unconscious Joey wheeler, the thought he would go the world favor and pick up his mutt from the streets. But when Joey seems to have a case of amnesia, a dirty thought comes into Seto's mind. What started out as a game turns into something much more. Bondage anyone? -Yuki Hataharu**

**The Lover's game**

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Seto Kaiba had just came back from a meeting with a very impatient client, when he suddenly pointed out the blue eyed blonde lying face down on the curb of the street. Panic arose from his chest, but he had to keep his composure, may it hither his own reputation.

"Driver, help me get this mutt in the car."

"Yes sir."

The driver said nothing as he and Kaiba hauled the adolescent into the back seat of the limousine. Kaiba tried to mask the concern and worry imprinted on his handsome face. It isn't like he cared for this mutt, it's just he thought he'd do the world a favor and pick up some trash from the sidewalk. Kaiba examined the wounded blonde. Who hurt him? The only one who was even allowed to put a scratch on his puppy was him. That's when he paused. Puppy? Did I just call this mutt a puppy? He was battling with his thoughts until they finally reached the mansion.

It was just earlier then today when he was battling with joey wheeler.

***flashback***

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed and lunged himself at the ceo. The teacher was hitting her head against the desk and of course, bystanders just tried to stay as far away from the two as humanly possible. "Hmph, its justlike a dog to get riled up so easily." Joey flung himself at Kaiba again, hoping to knock him down; but instead landed in his arms. Kaiba grinned as the blonde clung to his shirt despratly, his face red with emberassment. "hm? I always knew you had this deep infatuation with me but I never knew the day would come when youd throw yourself at me." The CEO smugged and joey flushed. "y-you!" he stuttered. "I fucking hate you. Why da fuck do ya gotta mess with me all da freaking time Kaiba!" Kaiba grinned, "impressive use of vocabulary wheeler." He muttered in his ear sarcasticly, making the blonde jump back only to bump into yugi. "stop joey." Yugi whispered, and joeys face softened a bit. He knew it made yugi sad when he fought, so he just spat and returned to his seat. "ok…on too chapter two." The teacher said in a monotone voice. She knew it was pointless to do anything. It happened so often her poor soul deteriorated from all the screaming.

*end of flashback*

…..................................................................................................................................................................

He didn't see Joey all day after that incident but…He never expected to seem him now…like didn't even notice how fast he was running up the stairs, with the blonde close to his chest. His puppy stirred against him. "Mutt…?" he called but the teen wouldn't respond. How about a different approach? "Puppy…?" he called, a little softer, and this time the blue eyed teen opened his eyes a little, giving the millionaire a weak stare. "Where…?" he started but Kaiba cut him off. "You're too weak to talk puppy. You were attacked, you're in my house right now and the doctor will be here shortly." Joey nodded to the best of his ability, and then fell against Seto's chest again. An ache surfaced in the depths of Seto's heart, and for a moment, he was happy his puppy was unconscious. Because just then, a tear of worry streamed down Seto's cheeks. "Damnit." He groaned. He wiped it distastefully and left the room, "That never happened…" he muttered to himself, and stormed out the room. He was tired, he was worried, and he had a lot of work to do; but seeing as the person most precious to him (though he didn't care to admit it) was in such state…he couldn't really think straight.

"I need a drink…" he muttered.

**Waking Up**

…**.................................................................................................................................................**

"**Where…?**" Joey started, his head ached and he could barley sit up, let alone open his eyes. "Where da heck am I?" he asked again. "My house wheeler." He gasped and threw himself against the headboard. "kch!" he groaned. Kaiba laughed, it was just like his puppy to hurt himself in less than 10 seconds. "I picked you up from the streets puppy. You should be kissing my feet and calling me master." Kaiba smirked, yes he had to mask the relief that his puppy was alright, and the shock that he even started calling Joey a puppy in the first place. What Kaiba didn't expect was for Joey to get up and actually kiss the sole of Kaiba's shoes innocently. "Wha..?!" he pushed his puppy away, his face bright red. "What…what are you doing?" he asked. Joey gazed into the teen's eyes for a long time before saying, "you…saved me…didn't you? A complete stranger…" Kaiba froze. "Puppy! You, you're saying you don't remember me?!" Joey shook his head, "no…did, I know you?"

Kaiba stepped away from the blonde. He could be pulling a prank, for all he knows Joey could have just schemed this whole thing just to toy with him. No, Joey couldn't pull off something that clever…he's too stupid. There was one way to find out. "What's your name….?" Joey asked suddenly, catching Kaiba off guard. "Kaiba…s-Seto Kaiba." He stated. "Seto…" Joey murmured. Hearing his first name called from the blonde's lips made Kaiba's pants tight. "How…can I repay ya?" the blonde asked, gripping the fabric of Kaiba's shirt. His look looked genuine, and Kaiba knew that this indeed was not a prank. "I…"he started. For a long time he knew that he had a crush on Joey wheeler, but he never wanted to admit to something so embarrassing. He looked at Joey again, his eyes filled with curiosity. A dirty thought suddenly crossed Kaiba's mind. This was the perfect situation. The CEO tried to take in every aspect of this moment without getting too excited. Kaiba inched closer to his puppy and softly caressed his face. Kaiba was a little…Drunk.

"Yes…I know a great way you can repay me, Joey…" a huge smirk came across his face. Joey shivered, "how…?" Kaiba pushed him onto the bed, the amplitude of his lust crashing down all around him and his pants growing unbearably tight. He nipped at the soft skin at Joeys neck and Joey whined softly, grabbing the folds of the bed spread as his arousal grew with every nip and tuck. Kaiba took the boys moans as signal to continue, this time, sucking on joeys bottom lip as his left hand tweaked and rolled his nipple until the teen could no longer stand it. "S-Seto!" the blonde moaned and writhed under neath him. "this…this isn't right…w-we shouldn't be doing something s-so dirty!" the teen trying to crawl away but the millionaire hadn't had his fill, and the more Joey struggled, the more the teen wanted him in ways he knew he shouldn't. "But…you have to repay me, puppy." He smirked. The blonde gasped eyes wide with fear, "but…not this way."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong…" Kaiba titled his puppies' chin, "you will repay me in any way possible…because I am your master until your debt to me is clear."

Kaiba's eyes twinkled wickedly with the thought of Joey sprawled and spread all over his face. Oh the things he was going to do to him, he wouldn't be resisting him soon enough. In fact, the brunet was confident that by the end of this week, that wheeler would be begging for more. He made a silent bet to himself. "n-no!" Joey blushed red. "I-I can't, I-it's not!"

"Oh? But that's not what THIS, is telling me."

"Ahn! Uh, ahh!" he screamed, as Kaiba was taking hold of his dripping arousal, stroking it and teasing it until the blonde was again on his back. "Yes, good puppy…you like it when your master toys with you don't you?" the blonde could only respond in pants and whines as setos hand continued to play with his quivering member. "Ah! S-stop, I'm going to-ahhh!" Joey wailed, as he felt the most intense release he had ever had in his young life. Seto pulled his hand away and glanced at the impression left on his bed sheets. "Hmm, did I give you permission to come?" he asked quietly, Licking his lips. "I...c-couldn't, h-help it-I'm, s-sorry!" he wailed. Seto's eyes widened with shock as tears streamed down the teens flawless face. "I d-don't know w-what came out. It felt weird, I-I just I'm so sorry about the bed!" the blonde was frantically trying to clean up but Seto stopped him. What was he doing? He should be trying to help Joey not abuse him! Quickly the teen pulled the covers over his puppy's body, trying to soothe his tears all together. The blonde sniffled, "m-master..?"

"shh…you don't have to call me that." He soothed. Kaiba knew this was temporary amnesia. The beating the blonde received wasn't too severe, and once the doctor came to check on Joey, hed find out when he would recover. For now, the millionaire didn't want to scare him; he didn't want to break him either. "Just lay down, I'll get you some water, and…I'm sorry." The brunet said and stormed out of the room, leaving Joey a little more than confused. He wanted the puppy to feel what he felt for him…but he knew that taking him by brute force wouldn't work. Seto called his doctor, talking to him impatiently and tapping his foot against the rug. "From what I hear it is temporary amnesia. Cases like this, he'll recover in about a week or so." Seto growled, "Well what if he DOESN'T?" He didn't want to take a chance like that, and it was annoying the hell out of him that his personal doctor was on "vacation." Oh he was definitely going to fire someone today.

"Don't be rash Mr. Kaiba, that's just a worst case scenario. Please, just wait and see till he recovers. Keep him in bed and try to see if he remembers anything from time to time. If he doesn't recover in a week I'll…" he heard a small grumble in the background.

"What…?" the brunet growled.

"I said id…come from my vacation early and PERSONALLY check on him myself…" he didn't sound too pleased about it, but Seto didn't care. In fact, he was happy at his doctor's discomfort. "You'd better." The brunet replied smugly. "Oh and Mr. Kaiba, I wouldn't suggest hed go anywhere either, who knows what important things he's forgotten."

With that the teen was silent. He flipped the phone shut and went back upstairs, seeing his blonde puppy curled up in a corner, with his hands on his head. "Hurts…" he groaned. Seto sat on the bed. Joey jumped back, frightened. 'So he's scared of me now…' the ceo thought as he handed Joey some pills. Joey hesitated. "Take them...I promise they're not anything weird…or… you know." He flushed. Joey took them, and hesitantly popped them in his mouth, swallowing hard. "Now get some sleep…" Seto soothed. The teen nodded and shut his eyes, but before he did, "thanks a lot…Seto…" Kaiba's heart raced, but as his puppy nodded off, he left the room.

"So he's going to be living here until he gets back on his feet…" he mumbled to himself. He smiled, maybe before he gets his memory back, the teen could make that puppy fall in love with him. "This is going to be fun."

Did you like it? This is my first Seto and Joey fan fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Updating in a few days. be sure to catch chapter two! I'm going to continue this series for a while so please count on a lot of chapters okay! Please review because I'd like to know if I should keep going. Thanks a lot for reading stay tuned! CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON. -Yuki Hataharu ( inspired by My Fair Puppy 3 a personal fan.)


	2. The puppies first day at school

**Chapter two:**

**The puppies first day at school?**

-YukiHataharu

**Authors note PLEASE READ SUPER IMPROTANT ;3: YES, ive been told that joey has brown eyes. Don't worry guys it wasn't a mistake, its part of the plot twist. You'll find out later why hes wearing Contacts. Just dont tell kaiba for now. :)**

**also please forgive me there may be some typos. Enjoy, chapter two!**

The sun shined through the curtains and flashed briefly at joeys eyes. He slowly woke; what happened yesterday? "that man...kch!" he groaned suddenly. His head was throbbing wildly , it seems those pills he took didn't have an effect. He looked around and noticed how beautiful the room was. Silk linen sheets, European style furniture, a marble bathroom...wherever he was, It looked like a dream. He got up and stumbled into the hall way. "i might as well find out where I am..."

"MOKUBA. Come on, we are going to be late!"

"coming big brother!"

Joey hid at the top of the stairs at the sound of voices, then cautiously, the blonde peered down at the raven haired teen and his master Seto. "he has a brother...?" joey thought. They didn't look like each other. The smaller one had big wide eyes, black hair, and he was very short. Then, joey trailed over to Kaiba. He had broad shoulders, flawless chestnut hair and a sexy commanding voice. Joey shivered, they definitely were different. "how about joey?" Mokuba asked worryingly.

"hes sleeping Mokie, we we'll be back from school before he wakes up." they raced out the door and joey followed quietly. "school? Whats a 'school'? It sounds dangerous..." joey interpreted by the way they were so anxious to get out of the house. "I'd better follow to make sure my master is ok."

Oblivious, the puppy, still in his Pj's, followed them to the limousine and silently snuck into the trunk. All the while thinking, "I wonder what this 'school' is like...?"

Setos POV

He was confident that something was off by the time he left he house, but, the millionaire just couldn't be sure. "you are late again, Mr. Kaiba.: Seto smiled smugly. "you do remember who's writing your paychecks Ms. Miamoto. Am I right?" she was silenced. "T-turn to chapter three class..." she stuttered. Seto grinned, "that's what I thought." he muttered. It was hard for him to focus on his studies, let alone do anything productive in class. Joey didn't remember him. He didn't remember anything and that ticked the CEO off to no end. It wasn't his fault, but still, what could cause him to forget such a huge chapter in his life? Whatever it was, he was certain he would find out. Sooner, rather then later. But, the brunet had this fear in the back of his mind...that maybe, his puppy would never remember. He looked around. Yugi was fidgeting in his seat nervously, glancing back and forth at joeys empty seat. 'he knows something,' a voice inside him echoed, and Seto knew as soon as the bell rings he would corner the duelist and make him say everything that he knew.

Well, that was the plan, until he suddenly heard a familiar yelp of panic. "Mr, Mr. Wheeler c-calm down!" Seto froze as the door swung open and he watched an official drag joey into the classroom. Now, he wasn't so mad that his dog snuck out of the house, but, that someone was laying their hands on HIS joey. Ya, emphasis on HIS.

"Mr. wheeler was found wandering the halls...in his Pajamas." the man grumbled distastefully and left the room. The puppy was looking around frantically in search of something familiar. His ears perked up when he suddenly spotted Kaiba. 'Just like a pup...'

"Master Seto!" the teen exclaimed cheerfully and everyone burst into laughter. Yugi was rigid in his seat. Kaiba flushed and gave everyone a death glare. Oh if looks could kill. "joey, why are you here...?" Kaiba tried to asked softly. Joey smiled, "I followed you here because I was worried. I have to protect my Master...after all..." he blushed.

Kaiba didn't know how much restraint he had left in him! If it weren't for the student and teacher, there would be nothing holding him knack from ravishing the man right then and there. He took a deep breath. "I'm not in trouble. But, I am in school right now. Take a seat behind me puppy." joey agreed happily and sat down. Yugi was the first to speak. "Joey...are, you ok?' he asked. Joey beamed, "I'm more than ok now that master is safe!" Kaiba slapped his forehead.

"back to the lesson. Mr wheeler I am too impatient and I have an aching headache so PLEASE spare me the theatrics today. Whats the answer to the problem in the book before you RUDLEY interrupted?" joey squinted. Kaiba groaned, he hadn't told the school yet about joeys little...problem. "um...what are all da numbers for?"

the teacher gaped at him disbelievingly, "Mr. Wheeler, are you High?!"

Joey looked around and chucked: "well, that's a silly question, cause I'm siting down." **insert goofy smile here.**

This was going to be a LONG day...

It was hard to explain it to the teachers, but, it was even harder to keep the blonde from jumping around so much. Kaiba observed joey; he was like a kid in a candy store. "Master whats dat!" he pointed excitedly at the art room. Joey really did resemble a puppy. Kaiba could imagine his tail wagging wildly, what with all his constant excitement.

He sighed as they reached the lunchroom. That's when chaos broke loose. "wow! Wow! This stuff smells great!" joey bellow. Kaiba gave another exaggerated sigh. "I assume you don't remember but you use to hate school."

Joey gasped, "how could I hate it? This place is da best!" joeys enthusiasm was strange, but at least he was happy. They sat down and Kaiba got him a tray of food as the girls in the cafeteria gawked. No one sat next to Seto Kaiba, he always sat by himself. "here." Seto motioned and he opened the blondes mouth slowly. "mm? Nnh!" the blonde gasped as a little spoonful of ice cream made its way to his tongue. He swirled it around his tongue and moaned slightly as the sweet taste of the dairy product engulfed his senses. Kaiba tried not to get turned on but the way his puppy was sucking the cream and constantly licking his lips...Kaiba had something other than ice cream in mind.

It wasn't till much later that the pup calmed down, and that was when they were finally heading home. Joey was leaning against the brunets chest, his eyes drifting open and closed. 'did you have a good day..."

"mm..." the blonde murmured and snuggled closer to Seto. "I'm really glad I met you...master..." and suddenly he was fast asleep. The limo made a slight turn and the blondes head fell on his lap. Seto stiffened then relaxed suddenly, softly caressing joeys cheek and running his fingers though his puppies golden locks. Would joey still feel the same when he gets his memory back? The brunet didn't know how long this bliss would last. Yugi disappeared earlier that day, but the CEO knew the duelist was connected to his pups beating. Tomorrow, Seto was going to find out once in for all who did this to joey.

"ice cream..." joey murmured softly.

Seto smiled, but for now, he would just relish in this moment...

Later that night, darkness swept over the mansion, welcoming a cool breeze. It wasn't long after they reached home when Seto Kaiba started working on the computer as his puppy slept, researching all he could on joeys background. Since he was in no position to ask the teen himself, and joey was in no condition to answer, he knew he had know choice but to use his influence to search through joeys personal files. Kaiba grinned at the goofy picture in joeys profile. It was just like his pup to not take a photo shoot seriously, (even thought he didn't realize it himself.) joey stirred, "cafeteria...food...g-good." then he went back to sleep again, Kaiba smiled complacently, maybe he should take his pup to school more often. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Mr Kaiba there is a visitor outside."

the CEO sighed, took one last look at his sleeping angel, and left the room, cursing at whomever had interrupted his 'private time'. "Big brother, Yugi is here!" Seto smirked, so much for researching.

The timid duelist stepped in slowly and politely smiled at Mokuba. "hey Yugi!" he beamed. Yugi just nodded and suddenly things got deathly quiet. "you need to talk to me?" seto asked softly. He knew if he wanted to get the information he sought he had to be patient with the rival duelist. "Mokuba can you give me some time to talk to Yugi." he murmured. The boy backed out of the room and the waterworks were about to begin. "I am r-really worried about joey!" the boy sobbed and kaiba listened intently. "do you know anything about the beating he took yesterday?"

the teen nodded and a deep scowl formed along the lines of seto's lips. "tell me everything you know."

And he did.

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing as the duelist went on and on about joeys father, and the problems hes had with joey. "one time, he came to school with a twisted ankle but he wouldn't tell me what happened." Yugi sniffed. "so I followed him...and I saw his dad pulling him into the house and screaming at him in broad daylight." Seto couldn't take it. In fact, hearing anymore was going to make his stomach sick. He already could tell joey was being abused. But for how long? All this time hed been picking fights with the pup but he was already fighting a battle of his own.

Seto smiled sourly,

"where does this mr wheeler live...?'

It was time to pay him a little visit....


End file.
